


why did you leave me behind

by Kazuei218pallavi



Category: Daiya no Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuei218pallavi/pseuds/Kazuei218pallavi
Summary: seido high does one mistake and make sawamura mad....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	why did you leave me behind

"kuramochi sempai where are you?"  
i search for everyone no one's here where are they? did they forget me? i have to go seido alone..  
(on the way train)  
why did they leave me as if there's only furuya on team like i never exist. "sigh"  
"they will be sorry for leaving me"  
.....at seido.....  
"coach we forgot sawamura" kuramochi yells.  
"why did you not tell me fast" coach ask?  
"i..i..i didnt notice i thought he is in. i will call him now just wait" kuramochi fanatically paced.  
....phone connect....  
"hello"kuramochi said (phone on loudspeaker)  
"you guys left me for what your own celebration. i bet you thought i was crying right? let me come to school you will wish never abondend a team player"  
...phone cut....  
"i think its the first time i hear sawamura mad"miyuki said.  
"yeah eijun-kun never mad at anyone" haruichi said.  
.....30min later sawamura come back.....  
they all were in cafeteria  
"so this is where you guys"i ask  
coach was therr too.  
"i want to leave this school for better i would never shine here if one track mind team only care for one player"i said to coach.  
coach shocked with revelation"sawamura team sports are one trach mind games"  
"at least people dont forget players are missing like you so no "  
"sawamura its not true we care about you"miyuki tell him.  
"yeah you are last person to tell me that thanks"  
i ask tiredly.  
"we are sorry"all seido players said.  
"no thanks i m tired of all this lie so im going back to my old school away from you guys its better for me"i said and leaves to pack without noticing shock looks on there faces.  
team look devastated to think they were okay because there careless mistake now they have to feel dipression for being one track mind team to keep player for being happy.


End file.
